


A Little Holiday Weight

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Christmas, Chubby Kink, Chubby Sugawara koushi, College AU, Feeding, Food Kink, Holiday, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, christmas break au, feeder Oikawa Tooru, mentions of oikawa's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Koushi swears he's not going to let Tooru's family fatten him up like they do every Christmas, but who is he kidding? As if he could say no to Mrs' Oikawa's cooking, or his boyfriend's stupidly satisfied smile when he's rubbing his belly.





	A Little Holiday Weight

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while back but never edited...until a convo with shewizzard made me remember it!! So big thanks to her :)
> 
> I'm a sucker for a good holiday au and a good college wg au! I'm also a total sucker for a good rarepair and ouisuga is one of my faves ;) One of these days I swear I'm going to finish one of the chubby hinata au's i've started...one of these days....
> 
> As always, **this is a kink fic!! don't like don't read**
> 
> also, totally not beta read so i apologize in advance!

_ ‘Not again _ ,’ Koushi thought to himself staring into the bathroom mirror.  

He’d sworn he wasn’t going to fall prey this year. This year he was going to have self-control… _ but nooo… _ he was letting Tooru and his family pudge him up again this winter. He hadn’t even lost all the weight he’d gained from the last holiday they’d spent at the Oikawa’s. This was his third time spending Christmas with them and already he was in trouble.

Koushi’s waistline and winter had a tumultuous enough relationship as it was. Something about the chilly weather and the sweaters and all the sweets seemed to get him every year. When he was a kid, he was lucky enough to make it through the cold months with maybe just four or five extra pounds of his frame. He easily worked them off during volleyball training and never gave them a second thought. Now that he was older, and too busy with his graduate degree to keep up a work out routine, things were different.

Instead four or five pounds, Koushi would come back from winter break nineteen or twenty pounds heavier. He’d leave campus one size and return the next one up. As if maintaining your weight in college wasn’t hard enough already without the temptations of holiday comfort food. He’d already been on the softer side when winter break started, maybe forty pounds over what he normally liked to be. It was why he’d promised himself he wouldn’t overdo it this Christmas. Eight weeks of lying around the Oikawa’s home, barely allowed to lift a finger while sampling all the food, always lead to him pushing his limits. As if he was going to turn down any request Tooru’s mother made. If she asked him to sample something, he always did. She was far too lovely to disappoint. Then Tooru’s grandmother would join in, along with his aunt and his sister, the children. The amount of food they managed to cram into that house was never ending and Koushi was the guinea pig for all of it.

It didn’t help that Tooru totally encouraged it either, the traitor. Even when he wasn’t being dotted on, Tooru made sure to remind him family members Koushi was always available.

_ “I’m not hungry right now but I bet Kou-chan would try it!” _

_ “I’m pretty sure sugar cookies are one of Koushi’s favorites!” _

_ “Koushi likes extra whipped cream on his hot chocolate for sure. Extra marshmallows too.” _

That damn—

“What are you doing?” Koushi heard from the bathroom doorway. Immediately he was startled out of his thoughts, his heart skipping a beat. Leaning against the door frame stood his boyfriend, an effortlessly smug expression on his perfectly chiseled face. Thanks to volleyball, Tooru managed to ward off most of the holiday weight. Lucky for him, Koushi usually gained enough for the both of them anyway.  

“Wondering how I let your family fatten me up  _ again _ this winter.”

Tooru raised his brow, his gaze drifting down the length of his torso. Koushi poked at his own exposed belly to emphasize his point. It was soft and pale, with a few stretch marks to remind him of previously done damage. “It’s not even Christmas and the scale says I’ve already gained twelve pounds. What is your sister putting in those cookies?”

“The good stuff apparently.”  

Koushi pulled his shirt down back over his belly, “Too good. I can’t stop eating them.”

He took one last glance at the mirror, turning to the side to get a full view. Even with the shirt on, he still looked bigger. They hadn’t even had Christmas dinner but he was up to fifty two pounds over his usual weight. All he could do was sigh.

“So don’t,” Tooru shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

“No, you’re making it worse,” Koushi countered with an accusatory eye roll. Tooru knew exactly what he was doing, constantly encouraging to eat and encouraging the others to feed him.

“You like me like this,” added Koushi. It wasn’t a question. They both already knew. Tooru has never expressed any disinterest when he’d first started putting on weight. He loved him just as much when he was sixty pounds overweight as he did when he was in tip top volleyball shape.

Despite his pouting, Tooru walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his stomach without hesitation.

“I like you however, but you know this is my favorite.”

X

Koushi sat at the counter, trying to adjust his pants under his belly while no one was looking. The Oikawa women had him sampling four different kinds of fudge, each made by a different person. He wasn’t sure why he had to eat a plate full if he was only “sampling”, but he knew better than the argue. It wasn’t like it was bad, just rich and sitting heavy in his gut. If he had any hopes of his pants lasting through the break, it would be better not to burst through them so early. Once he got his pants resting under his belly, as opposed to digging into it, he went to slip the last piece of chocolate peppermint fudge in his mouth, just in time for Tooru to swipe it between his lips.

“ _ Hey— _ ” he whined, but Tooru hit him with his usual smirk, and a wink before turning his attention to the stove.

“ _ Mom _ , tell Koushi he doesn’t need to go on a diet,” he teased.

Almost immediately Mrs. Oikawa halted what she was doing and turned to face them with a stern look on her face. Koushi felt his cheeks grow hot. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had blindsided him like that, but then again, this  _ Tooru _ he was talking about.

“Of course he doesn’t! Who said that?”

Tooru snickered to himself as Koushi pinched his thigh in retaliation. “Well, he said it himself!”

If he wasn’t so weighed down with fudge, Koushi could’ve killed him. Mrs. Oikawa looked personally offended at the thought and he vowed to punish his boyfriend for this later if nothing other than hurting her feelings. “Koushi sweetheart, you don’t need to go on a diet. You look fine. Did Tooru say something rude? You can tell me. He does that sometimes.”

The offended look on Tooru’s face was payback enough.

“I did no such thing!” he gasped, feigning hurt as he dramatically placed his hand on his chest.

Koushi scoffed but didn’t protest when Tooru continued to milk it by laying his head in the crook of Koushi’s neck. He was always a bit of a drama queen, but suddenly he felt Tooru’s hands crawling underneath his shirt and he knew it had all been a show to feel him up! He thanked God Mrs. Oikawa couldn’t see it underneath the counter. “Mom I would never.”

“ _ Mhmm. _ Either way, Koushi you are adorable and while you know I’d fully support you either way, I think you are more than fine the way you are.”

“Thank you Mrs. Oikawa.”

“See? I told you,” Tooru teased, kissing him in the cheek as if that would make Koushi forget about being totally set up. “Now how about more fudge?”

X

Hours later, Koushi still couldn’t believe Tooru had started that damn rumor.

Once word spread of Koushi’s non-existent diet, everyone in the house made a point to tell him he looked good until he assured them he wasn’t going to start losing weight any time soon. Somehow that lead to being fed twice as much as usual. By the end of the night he’d finished off another helping of fudge, seven gingerbread volleyball players from Tooru’s nephew, three full servings of curry at dinner and a large piece of peppermint bark for dessert. He was stuffed sick.

It had been a struggle just to walk back to their room after dinner. He was so full he couldn’t stand up straight and holding onto the wall was the only thing that kept him stable on the journey. Plopping down onto the bed had been a Godsend, even if the creak from the sudden increase in weight embarrassed him a little. It was a sturdy bed right? And it wasn’t like he was four hundred pounds or anything. Surely it would hold.

The sigh he let out did absolutely nothing to relieve his pain and the belly rubs were doing the minimum at best. He could barely breath with the way his pants were digging into him. Leaning back onto his palm only did so much to help ease the pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten this much in such a short period of time but it was really taking its toll this time around.   

“You look absolutely stuffed,” teased Tooru as he walked in, smug and totally not suffering. Nobody ever forced him to eat three servings. He always claimed he had to stay in shape for volleyball and just passed his extra food to Koushi.

“Wonder whose fault that is?”

“Me too,” he grinned while Koushi glared. It clearly wasn’t effective by the way Tooru laughed. Koushi had always been too adorable for his own good and apparently when he gained weight, it only made him cuter according to literally everyone.

“Yeah, yeah it’s hilarious. Your stupid diet comment paid off in your favor. Now come help with the aftermath at least. These pants are killing me.”

Apparently that was all the invitation Tooru needed. He didn’t hesitate to make his way to the edge of the bed and kneel down in front of Koushi’s belly. It looked just as bad as it felt, bulging forward over his pants and still not having the room it needed to be comfortable. Koushi tried to make it easy for his boyfriend, leaning back as much as possible so Tooru could reach his fingers under his heavily bloated stomach. Even with his long, slender, fingers he struggled for a minute before finally popping the button open. Koushi’s stomach did the rest, quickly forcing the zipper down. He felt a sudden relief that was hard to ignore, at least until Tooru began poking his side as if he were some sort of science experiment. He was so stuffed there wasn’t nearly as much give. Tooru’s finger didn’t sink in like it did when he was hungry.

“Damn, you really did eat a lot huh?”

“Your family wouldn’t stop feeding me all afternoon. I know you saw the size of those plates your mom made me at dinner!”

Tooru laughed.  _ Of course _ he had, they were impossible to miss. “Yeah but it’s not like you complained about them.”

He placed his palms on Koushi’s sides, gently squeezing at his love handles. His body seemed to relax at the touch almost automatically. As much as Koushi tried to play mad, it was impossible. So he just turned his head and pouted.

“I would never do anything to upset your mom. Unlike you, she’s an angel.”

“That’s mean Kou! You’re supposed to like me better.”

He’d known the insult would illicit a reaction and he enjoyed every second. Tooru could be so sensitive sometimes and really, he deserved it for the stunt he’d pulled this afternoon.

“ _ I do _ like you better, but she’s innocent and you’re the reason I can barely get up right now.”

“I don’t think—”

“Mhmm,” Koushi purred, one hand reaching out to brush against against Tooru’s cheek, the other resting Tooru’s palm on his belly, “How about you just make it up to me by helping me with this?”

Suddenly, Tooru’s other train of thought seemed to disappear and he was putty in Koushi’s plump hands.

“Of course.”

X

Koushi assumed the extreme feeding had just been a one day thing, but he woke up the next morning to a huge breakfast spread with soup, rice, eggs, bacon, bread and some other Oikawa family favorites. He filled up on that and was shunned from helping with the dishes as per usual. The rest of the morning was spent playing video games with Takeru—which he never seemed to get any better at despite all the time he spent sitting around.

For lunch, Tooru took him out for ramen. He ended up finishing half his boyfriend’s bowl along with his own. There was cheesecake waiting for him back at the house. Dinner was beef rolls and rice. He ate more than anyone else and ended up on his ass again that night…and every night until Christmas Eve. It was just non-stop in that house and by the time he managed to step on the scale again, he was up thirteen more pounds. That was twenty-five in total and he could tell. His clothes were snug again. He ran out breath faster. He just felt heavier. He’d never been more than sixty pounds overweight before, but now he was up sixty-five. He didn’t mind really. He just thought he had better self control than this but maybe not?

Of course, one good thing, was that Tooru couldn’t keep his hands off him. It was always like that though. Tooru spoiled him often but it was way mushier whenever he was fat, or  _ fatter.  _ The bigger he got, the more Tooru dotsed him. It was obvious just how much he enjoyed the holidays not for the festivities and good cheer and all that, but to watch Koushi inevitably pile on the pounds.

“Ready for dinner tonight?” he asked as bent down on one knee in front of Koushi. He hadn’t asked for help, but still he lifted his belly to make it easier for Tooru to fasten his pants for him, all the while rolling his eyes.

“You’re so transparent.”

“Hm? Babe, whatever do you mean?”

“We both know you just want to watch me get force fed by your overbearing family.”

“I mean, that’s definitely  _ one _ of the things I want to see. Seeing your cheeks get all red and flustered with every forced bite, or watching you try to discreetly rub your stomach under the table are also a real treat.” His hands traveled up Koushi’s body, pausing at his belly button just to watch him blush.

As much as Koushi liked to complain, he had to admit he loved just how much Tooru seemed to love this. He never made him feel bad about losing or gaining weight. Most boyfriends would’ve been bothered by it, but Tooru had a way of making him feel beautiful regardless. The fact that he got to overeat without judgement was just an added bonus, even if he hated the way he grew out of his clothes almost constantly.

Tooru put on a curious face, the kind that Koushi found adorable because it meant he had something on his mind. Koushi thought it was something serious, until Tooru poked at one of his shirt buttons, testing just how secure they were. “Think you’ll be able to pop one of these before the night’s over? They’re looking pretty tight.”

“Hopefully not! Do you know how embarrassed I’d be in front of your family?”

“Honestly, they’d probably be flattered.”  

“I’d rather just thank them the normal way, by not exposing my gut to them at the dinner table.”

“You’re right,” Tooru smirked, “I’d be a little jealous if you showed off to anyone but me. We can save that for after dinner.”

X

As if dinner at the Oikawa’s wasn’t always indulgent, Christmas Eve was pretty much a feast. The whole family showed up—Tooru’s parents, his sister, her husband and nephew, his grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins. It was a full house and despite this being his third holiday here, he swore everyone still doted on him as if he was new. He didn’t really mind. Tooru had a sweet family and his favorite part of every holiday was watching his boyfriend squirm every time his grandmother asked when he was going to finally propose. It was one of the few chances Koushi got to egg him on with,  _ “Yeah Tooru, when are you gonna make an honest woman out of me?” _ If Tooru got to tease him about his weight, it was only right he got tease him back about something.

He got several comments about how well Tooru was taking care of him directed at his belly. It was fun to watch Tooru get jealous every time someone reached out to poke him. Finally, his boyfriend got frustrated enough to drag him to the dinner table first. He set them at the end where there was the most privacy, probably so he could sneak grabs at his belly during dinner.

It only took a few minutes for everyone else to be seated and after praying over the meal, Tooru immediately went to work filling a plate for him.

“Make sure to give Kou plenty of the mapo tofu,” Mrs. Oikawa said, “You know I make it just for him.”

“Of course mom. Could you pass me the fish and a few onigiri?”

“You’re going to stuff the poor boy until he explodes,” Mr. Oikawa joked and Tooru patted Koushi’s shoulder as if to remind him that was the idea.  

“Make sure he gets plenty of wine,” Grandma Oikawa grinned, “I bought the good stuff.”

It went on like that for a few minutes, until Tooru set an overflowing plate down in front of him with a loud clank. “Dig in babe.”

Koushi took a deep breath, enjoying being able to comfortably breathe one last time, before making work of the food. Despite knowing he was going to stuff himself well beyond his limits, he tried to at least keep his manners about it, trying not to eat too fast or too crazy. He could see Tooru watching his every bite from the corner of his eye so he made sure to give him little treats here and there, a belly rub here, leaning back in his chair so Tooru could see just how much his button up shirt was struggling to contain him. It was a miracle he even had any that fit, but he’d made sure to pack the biggest shirts he owned in case he did gain weight again. They were still kind of tight, and they probably wouldn’t last until the end of break, but they’d managed for tonight’s dinner at least.  

The minute he put the last bite in his mouth, Tooru grabbed his plate. “Ready for round two?”

A regular person would’ve stopped here. Koushi’s first plate alone had probably been enough for two people but they both knew that wasn’t the end. He patiently waited, focusing on breathing and attempting to relieve some of his pain while watching Tooru pile rich holiday food onto his plate again.

“Think you can handle it?” he teased.

It was just as much, if not more than the first plate. “I’m sure I can manage,” Koushi smirked back.

He made work of the second plate at around the same pace as the first, making casual conversation with the family whenever he took a break to breathe or adjust. He was about halfway through the plate when he felt Tooru’s hand squeezing the side of his belly.

“Getting pretty full?”

“Not full enough.”

“Of course not. We’re not stopping until you pop a button on your shirt.”

“I never agreed to that?”

“You didn’t?” Tooru laughed, earning an elbow under the table, “I know, I know. But you’ve at least got to eat three plates full or it’ll be a waste.”

Koushi wasn’t quite sure when three had become the minimum, but he’d been eating quite a bit lately so he was sure he could handle it. Judging by the way his thighs were spilling over the sides of the dining chair or his stomach was resting in his lap, he was more than capable.

The end of the second plate went down a little rough but he managed well enough. He stifled a burp into his hand, blushing warmly as it passed. He was full from all the food but the wine had his head spinning just a bit. Koushi somehow felt heavy and light all at once.

Tooru slid the third plate down in front of him in record time and despite the aching feeling that was settling in his gut, Koushi dove in again. His could feel his shirt struggling for dear life when he leaned the slightest bit forward, but every time he tried to move his chair closer instead, he just ended up ramming his stomach into the table.  

His breathing was labored and he tried not pant between each bite. He knew he was stuffing himself more than anyone here, or anyone should really, but he still didn’t want to seem like a pig in front Tooru’s family. Though, it was probably a little late for that considering he’d gained twenty five pounds in the last month, but still. He liked to try and uphold whatever semblance of dignity he had left.

Every so often Tooru would reach under the table and pat his belly or encourage him to keep going with promises of pleasure later. Koushi tried to hide his flustered expression as much as possible. The last thing he needed was to get completely turned on at Christmas Eve dinner too. Even if he couldn’t keep his weight in check, he had enough self-control not to pop a boner in front of Grandma Oikawa at the very least.

Koushi was maybe a third of the way through the plate when it happened. Nobody seemed to hear anything or look his way, but still he stopped eating and hit at his lip in total shame. He didn’t really need to stick his hand under the table to confirm but he did anyway,y and it was just as he suspected…

He’d busted through the button on his pants.

He’d been so worried about his shirt, he’d forgotten about the one of his slacks. He could feel them digging into his hips, but they always felt like that. He’d thought they’d hold through dinner at least.

“Something wrong?” Tooru whispered when he noticed Koushi stiffening up beside him.

He swallowed hard before whispering back, “I just popped the button on my pants open.”

“No way?” he said excitedly. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Tooru’s hand immediately slid under his belly to confirm, “Wow. Y-you really did.”

Suddenly Tooru was the one who seemed flustered.

“ _ Damn it,”  _ Kou mumbled. Now he was genuinely embarrassed, and for a number of reasons. He’d actually gotten fat enough and eaten enough to literally blow out of his pants. He was embarrassed by the amount of relief he felt, and by the way his belly rolled forward with all the new room he had. Even worse, he couldn’t help how crazy turned on he was knowing he’d done that and how much it excited Tooru.   

He’d always enjoyed the sex and pampering that came with being heavier but  _ this,  _ this was crazy hot. It made him want to stuff himself more just to see Tooru’s reaction. So, once the initial shock wore off, he kept eating. At least while he was seated, his overhang was just enough to cover any evidence of the incident.

Koushi managed three full plates and finishing off a little less than half of Tooru’s before being down for the count. The rest of the family was still working their way through round two and happily distracted.

“I think Kou and I are going to lie down for a bit,” Tooru announced.

He smiled, offering a polite, “The food was amazing by the way ladies, thank you.”

The women beamed at him and then Mrs. Oikawa was shooting a pointed look at her son. “What about dessert? Did you ask Koushi if he wanted anything?”

He prayed Tooru didn’t force him to linger around any longer and thanked God when he said, “I’ll ugh take some back to the room with us.”

Koushi thought that couldn’t be anymore obvious but he was too worried with trying to get out of the dining room without anyone pointing out his pants to care. He followed right behind Tooru until they were out of sight.

“You go to the room and I’ll bring back some cake or something so she doesn’t get suspicious.”

Koushi didn’t think he had room for cake but they could always eat it later he figured. He waddled down the hall to Tooru’s room eager to get out of these restricting clothes and lie down. He’d earned a full night’s worth of belly rubs after this dinner.

He plopped down on the side of the bed just moments before Tooru came in holding a dessert filled plate that he set on the nightstand.  He gave Koushi a full up and down glance. “I bet you need some help don’t you?”

Koushi nodded, pouting just a bit to milk the situation. He knew Tooru couldn’t resist this. He felt his boyfriend’s strong hands sliding his pants off his hips and the relief he felt was instant. It was probably time to retire those slacks and get new ones. His thighs were probably a pound away from bursting the seams anyway.

“Wow, those were tight,” Tooru said, gently grazing his fingers over the indent marks left in Koushi’s hips.

He did the shirt next, slowly maneuvering each button. Koushi couldn’t help but moan, his stomach was always so sensitive when he was stuffed like this.

“Jesus Kou, you gotta stop that or I won’t be able to control myself.”

He tried to stay as quiet as possibly, merely whimpering as Tooru finished the remaining buttons. That left Koushi in a pair of tight boxer briefs and a white T-shirt that clung to his rolls of fat like a glove. It couldn’t even cover the entirety of his belly no matter how hard he tugged. Hell, it wasn’t like Tooru didn’t get crazy turned on by the stretchmarks under his belly button anyway. They looked extra puffy and red at the moment, thanks to how packed he was.

He rested one hand along the bottom of his gut and leaned back onto his palm. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this full,” he said through baited breath. “I feel massive.”

“You  _ look _ massive. I don’t know how you managed. 

“I definitely over did it, like every year.”

“Mhmm, but it looks good,” Tooru offered before gently pushing Koushi onto his back. He crawled into the bed, and settled straddling Koushi’s hips, his firm stomach rubbing right up against Kou’s gut. Tooru laid his hands on top of the dome and began messaging him gently as he squirmed with pleasure. “You have to admit you like it?”

Koushi closed his eyes, trying to find a bit of relief in Tooru’s hands. He had a way with his fingertips on more than just a volleyball. “Not as much as you and your weird family. Does the fat kink come from your mom’s side or…”

“I can only speak for myself, and while I do love all of this,” he placed his palm on Koushi’s side and wiggled his belly, snickering when his face twist in discomfort. Tooru moved his hand to his cheek, his thumb brushing up against the mole that lay just under his eye. “You’re also just really easy to take care of. It’s hard to see this face and not want to spoil you.”

Koushi couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even if he was blushing. Tooru always buttered him up after a feeding with endless compliments about how pretty he thought he was. “By that logic, I should be the one spoiling you.”

Tooru leaned down and grazed his lips along his neck and Koushi was too entranced to care about his stomach aching from the sudden pressure. It was what he’d been waiting for and when Tooru paused to whisper in his ear it sent shivers up his spine.

“But Kou,  _ you’re far prettier than I am.” _

Koushi didn’t even bother to rebut, not wanting to delay the moment any further by talking. But just when he thought he was going to get what he deserved, Tooru sat back up and leaned towards his nightstand.

He flashed an obnoxious grin and a peace sign that made Koushi want to kill him for ruining their moment.  

“Ready for dessert? I brought a couple options.”

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Kou-Chan that hurts, I am no such thing. I’m just your dedicated, loving boyfriend.”

“Dedicated to what? Keeping me fat?” Between Tooru on his lap and all the food crammed into his middle, he struggled to push himself into his elbows to even eat dessert.

“Amongst other things.”

“Yeah yeah, just hurry up. I want to get to the fun stuff.” With that, Koushi opened his mouth wide and Tooru stuck a heaping bit of chocolate mousse cake in it.

“Feeding you  _ is _ fun.”

“Glad you think so because I feel like I’m going to explode at any second. I haven’t stopped eating since I stepped foot in this house.” 

Tooru’s eyes narrowed, in a way that almost felt possessive. “And you’re not going to until you leave.”

“You’re going to have to roll me out of here then.”

“A chance I’m willing to take. It would be quite the sight and I definitely wouldn’t mind. As if I’d turn down a reason to touch you.”

“You’re a pervert. You know that?”

“Mmm,” he smirked, “So I’ve been told.”

With the next bite Koushi moaned, hands crashing his gut. He was on his second dessert and each bite was lodging itself into his already stuffed stomach. He was working on sheer will power at the moment, but he’d come to far to stop. The more he ate, the more turned on they both seemed to be.

“Don’t give up now,” encourage his boyfriend, “You’ve only got a few bites left. If you finish this whole plate I promise to do whatever you want.”

“At this rate I’m going to be too full to anything.”

“You can always lie back and let me do all the work then. You know I don’t mind.”

Koushi definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea. For once he actually did feel like being spoiled and surely he’d earned it. So Koushi pushed on, swallowing down each bite until Tooru scraped the plate clean.  

X

“Are you sure I can’t do anything else?” Tooru panted, his hand drawing circles into Koushi’s belly as they lay facing each other. He was never too shy to please and sometimes Koushi wondered how he’d landed such a good boyfriend.

“I’ve already cum three times. I don’t think I can manage anymore tonight.”

Tooru reached out and pulled Koushi close, their bodies pressed up against each other as he continued to play with Koushi’s stomach.

“I’m sure I could.”

“That’s because your sex drive is insatiable. Mine however, is not.”

“Only your appetite?” Tooru teased, his hand pressing firm in Kosuhi’s stomach.

“It doesn’t count when you won’t stop feeding me.”

“You could stop eating at any time.”

“Pfft, like anyone here would let me. You know you’re buying me new pants after what you and your family did to me right?”

“After the show you put on tonight, I’ll buy you whatever you want…We should probably wait until break is over though. Who knows how much weight you’ll gain these next few weeks.”

He wasn’t sure but Koushi has to admit, he was proud of Tooru for having an idea that actually made sense.

X

Three weeks later Koushi was standing in a dressing room, sighing heavily as he attempts to button his third pair of jeans. Tooru may or may not have been on the other side eagerly awaiting his exit.

“Are you grabbing the wrong sizes on purpose?” Koushi groaned as yet another pair didn’t seem to fit.

“Of course not babe! Maybe you’re just bigger than you thought?”

He couldn’t deny that. This winter had been especially detrimental to his waistline but that was one of the consequences of Christmas with Oikawa’s he supposed.

“Are you going to let me see?” Tooru asked.

“Why? They don’t fit?”

“Baaabe come on. You  _ know  _ why!”

Of course he did and he’d take every opportunity to tease Tooru about it because that’s what they did. Koushi complained but really he loved it. He wouldn’t change their weird dynamic it for anything.

“Fine, but no pictures this time!”

He stepped out to Tooru’s wide, excited eyes.

“What are you talking about babe? Those look amazing.”

If Tooru thought so, maybe they did? Or…

“You’re just saying that because you have a thing for seeing me in tight clothes.”

Tooru laughed, his hands guiding Koushi to spin and give him the full three-sixty view. “I mean,  _ yeah,  _ but that’s because you look so good in them. You look good in everything.”

Koushi shook his head. As much as he didn’t want to let Tooru weasel his way out of this with compliments and a smile, he made it damn hard sometimes. That boy had a way with words and his pretty face didn’t make it any easier.

“I’m not buying pants that I’m gonna eat my way out of by next week.”

Tooru pouted, and despite his best efforts, Koushi melted. “ _ But… _ we can buy normal sized pants and I’ll let you help me eat my way out of those. How’s that sound?”

His eyes lit up brighter than they had when Koushi woke him up to a blow job Christmas morning. “You’re serious?” He asked, “But you usually try to lose weight after Christmas.”

Koushi shrugged, a teasing gleam in his eye he knew would drive Tooru crazy, “Yeah, well I’m starting to think that can wait a while. A little winter weight never hurt anyone.”

If anything, it made their relationship better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
